


The more the better

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „You really like the idea, don't you? To make me pregnant again and again, until the crèche is crowded with our kids?“ Obi-Wan asked in a hushed voice.„As far as I remember, I wasn't the only one involved in the process when we made the kids. And even if you hadn't literally begged me to fill you with my come, can you really blame me for loving you like this? “  Anakin asked innocently, as he ran his fingers over the pronounced curve of Obi-Wan's belly. „Look at you, how beautiful you are with your body so full with my child. And what wonderful children we have made together. So bright and strong in the Force. You are right, if I could I would plant my seed in you again and again and keep you pregnant all the time.“
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	The more the better

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, another Obikin Mpreg story. This time with the idea, how it would work out if the order would finally change and they would be able to raise their children at the temple. As usual please feel free to leave me some feedback and let me know what you think about the story.

„You should have seen him. Kit Fisto said, he's really good in lightsaber combat for a child in his age.“ Anakin practically beamed with prime, as he came into their quarters, where Obi-Wan sat at the table with several books before him.

„Maybe that's because he can't compare him to anyone. Normally children in his age don't do lightsaber wielding as you well know“, Obi-Wan answered teasingly. As long as he could remember it had been common, that the younglings began with their training at the age of ten, but of course Anakin hadn't been patient enough to wait until then. Their son was only six, but Obi-Wan had to admit that the boy had quite a strike.

It seemed like Anakin hadn't listened at all as he continued: „I really think Nathan has picked Kit's interest. When he goes on like that I'm confident, that he will choose him as his Padawan.“

„Don't you think that you go ahead of things? He won't be able to attend the trials for the next four to six years.“ It wasn't like Obi-Wan didn't have any faith in their son, but Nathan was still so young and he knew his husband well enough to suspect that he had literally stepped on Kit's toes until he had said what he wanted to hear. 

„You can never start early enough to set the right path“, Anakin replied without a doubt. Obi-Wan just made an indefinite sound. Sometimes he was afraid how his husband would handle it if their son wouldn't be chosen by one of the masters. Although the order had changed significantly in the last decade, the council was strict about the prohibition for parents to take their children as a Padawan learner. For Obi-Wan it would be just fine if Nathan would serve in one of the others corps of the order, like agriculture, engineering or healing, but for Anakin it was like a challenge to prove everybody that their son was the best choice for an apprentice.

It looked like Anakin thought he had agreed with him, because he didn't push the matter any further. Instead he sank on his knees beside him and gave the bump of his belly a tender kiss. „And how is my favourite girl today?“

„I think she's good“, Obi-Wan shrugged. „She trains already to keep up with her brothers.“ It had been a nice surprise when the healers had revealed them, that the Force had blessed them with a girl this time. Although Obi-Wan would have been just fine with another boy, Anakin was delighted that they would finally have a daughter after three sons. 

„Did I tell you what Quinlan said today? He suggested if we don't stop to make babys the crèche will soon be filled mostly with our offsprings.“ Anakin looked smug. It wasn't hard to notice that he didn't mind the thought. Even if that was a little exaggerated, there was no way around that no other couple in the temple had more children. Besides the six year old Nathan, there was Lucas, who turned three last month. Their youngest son, one and a half year old Qui-Gon, still lived with them at the apartment and would stay with them until his second birthday, although he would have to share his room with the newborn baby in a few weeks. Obi-Wan really wondered what their daughter would look like. Their oldest was the exact likeness of Anakin in appearance and in behaviour and he had definitely inherited his wild spirit, while Lucas was more like Obi-Wan with his copper hair and his interest in books. Although he was still too young to meditate, he tried his best to imitate his father, when he witnessed him in a deep trance. While they had named their youngest son to honour Obi-Wan's former master, it seemed he really resembled his personality in some way, only focusing on the moment and never thinking about the consequences, even though he was still too young to be sure about that.

„You really like the idea, don't you? To make me pregnant again and again, until the crèche is crowded with our kids?“ Obi-Wan asked in a hushed voice.

„As far as I remember, I wasn't the only one involved in the process when we made the kids. And even if you hadn't literally begged me to fill you with my come, can you really blame me for loving you like this? “ Anakin asked innocently, as he ran his fingers over the pronounced curve of Obi-Wan's belly. „Look at you, how beautiful you are with your body so full with my child. And what wonderful children we have made together. So bright and strong in the Force. You are right, if I could I would plant my seed in you again and again and keep you pregnant all the time.“ It wasn't blatant flattery, Anakin really meant what he said. The Alpha in him was proud to be able to do this to his mate. To know that he was fertile and would carry his children to continue their lineage in the order, and the man inside of him simply loved to see Obi-Wan happy. Even though he knew that his husband enjoyed to work for the order and teach the younglings, he had never seen him at peace like that, before his first pregnancy. It was in the nature of an Omega to want children of his own and he gladly fulfilled the wish of his mate. 

Anyhow, they hadn't planed any of the pregnancies, they just happened one way or the other. The first time they had been on a feast to celebrate the success of a diplomatic mission in the Outer Rim, when they got pretty drunk. But although Obi-Wan had been quite dizzy from the alcohol, there hadn't been any signs of his upcoming heat. No cramps, no heat waves, no headache, nothing at all. Actually he had felt really good and as far as he remembered they had had some fantastic sex that night - and nine month later their first son was born. For Obi-Wan it had never been a possibility to leave the order. It was the only home he had ever known and though they were allowed to keep the child for the first two years, there was no reason to do so. As long as Nathan had lived with them, Anakin had gone on missions alone and Obi-Wan had stayed at the temple to teach the younglings, Only after the boy moved into the crèche they went off world together again. 

The second time it happened it was because of a certain senator from Alderaan who, in Anakin's opinion, had been just to charming to his husband on a shared dinner at their apartment and Obi-Wan had also been too flirty as well, so that Anakin had literally dragged him into their bedroom, when Bail Organa had bit his farewell and fucked him for hours, until they had been spent and sore and his sent had been all over his mate. Nine month after this Lucas had been born.

It may sound funny, but their youngest son had been some kind of an accident too. They had been on different missions for months, with the only ability to talk through the HoloNet and when they finally met again, they had been so mad with passion that contraception had been the last thing on their minds. So you can imagine what had happened afterwards. And about the baby in Obi-Wan's belly ... well, in Anakin's opinion that was entirely Master Che's fault. She had been the one who had told them, that breastfeeding an infant kept the hormone level low, but apparently Obi-Wan's body hadn't known about that fact, because he still nursed Qui-Gon and he was pregnant again.

The way Anakin had talked about him put a shiver down Obi-Wan's spine and made his body ache with want. If he hadn't known that their son could wake up every minute he would grab his mate and drag him to their bedroom right away. He could see in Anakin's eyes, how much he still desired him. Their bodies knew each other so well and although they were mated for almost eight years, he really enjoyed the way the Alpha made love to him and to receive a child was the ultimate highlight of their coupling. Obi-Wan's body was designed for this. Although the labour was never quite the fun, he enjoyed the feeling of a growing life inside of him. Now more than ever. So far the pregnancy had been an easy one. On contrary to the time he had carried Nathan, he wasn't nauseous at all and he had only gained a moderate amount of weight. When he had been pregnant with Qui-Gon, there had been so much water inside of his belly, that their fellow Jedi had thought he carried twins. But the worst pregnancy had been the one with Lucas, when he was bedridden for the last three months, because he had overexerted himself and had had contractions several month before the due date. 

Of course this pregnancy was exhausting for his body nevertheless. Well in the last trimester Obi-Wan got tired quickly and he often felt a discomfort in his back or in the pelvis, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. After all it was a blessing that their older sons were living at the crèche so Obi-Wan didn't have to care for them in his condition, but knew they were being looked after. The order was one big family and every crèche master cared about the children like they were his own. This fact had made it easier for them to go on missions together and now it gave them the opportunity to have some time for themselves before the baby was born. 

To say that Anakin loved the changes in the body of his mate during a pregnancy would be an understatement. He could barely keep his hands for himself most of the times and they made love almost every night when Qui-Gon was asleep in the nursery. In Anakin's eyes it wasn't like Obi-Wan had become fat, just a lot softer in many places than before. His body had lost all the sharp edges, and changed into warmth and cosiness. Apart from his growing belly, the visible swell of his breasts was there since his last pregnancy. Until now he hadn't stopped nursing Qui-Gon, although he would have to do so before their daughter would be born. Since the boy was able to eat and drink ordinary food just fine, there was no need to breastfeed him. But it wasn't really about nutrition that Obi-Wan kept nursing him, rather because of the feeling of closeness. In only a few month he would give him to the crèche and although his parents could visit him ever so often, it wouldn't be the same. Still Obi-Wan looked forward to it and he wasn't afraid of Qui-Gon feeling lonely there, because he would be with his two brothers, but it was hard for his father to let him go nevertheless.

„You do know that I may become to old to get pregnant again?“ Obi-Wan pointed out. „Perhaps this will be our last child.“

„Nonsense“, Anakin replied with a snort. „You are not old. I have heard that there had been a Jedi master who had his last child at the age oft seventy.“

„But he hadn't been a human“, Obi-Wan objected.

Nevertheless Anakin didn't want to hear any of that. „As far as I can see your body seems to be just fine. In fact you are like a blooming flower, Obi-Wan. Prettier than ever before.“

The sound of naked feet on the floor of the hallway made him turn around to see their youngest entering the living room of the apartment. „Daddy?“ Qui-Gon asked while he sleepily rubbed his eyes. „Yes, darling.“ Anakin picked him up from the floor so he could sit on his lap and placed a kiss on his crown, before he spoke to the child. „You would love another baby too, don't you little one? Another buddy to play with, so you can be a big brother like Nathan and Lucas?“

Curiously Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, before his gaze wandered to Obi-Wan's belly and he placed one of his little hands on the swell, before he showed them proudly what he had learned. „Baby!“

„Yes“, Obi-Wan confirmed. „There is your little sister inside.“

The boy scrunched his face as he squirmed in Anakin's arms until he let him down, so that Qui-Gon could climb on Obi-Wan's lap instead, although there was barely enough room for him because of the pregnant belly. „My mummy“, he murmured, while he nuzzled his little face against the fabric of the tunic. It was obvious what he meant with this gesture: He didn't want to share. Hopefully he would change his mind after the baby was born. At first Obi-Wan had insisted not be addressed as “Mummy”, but Anakin hadn't stopped calling him by this name, so after some time he had gotten used to it and now he didn't so much as flinch when he Qui-Gon addressed him as his mother.

„Of course, dear one“, Obi-Wan replied. „I will always be your mummy, even when the baby's there.“

Apparently pleased with this confirmation the little boy grabbed the hem of Obi-Wan's tunic and tried to pull it down. „Drink!“ he exclaimed impatiently.

„Always so greedy.“ While Obi-Wan stripped of the tunic with a sigh, Anakin just gave an amused chuckle, before he finally rose and sat down on a chair opposite his mate to watch him nurse their son. As soon as Obi-Wan had put his breast out the boy already latched on with a smack, making little rumbling noises while drinking contently. It was a beautiful sight for the Alpha. One that Anakin would never get tired of. 

„See“, He said after a few minutes. „He loves you too like that. Soft and round and always smelling of milk.“

„Of course, he's your son after all“, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in amusement, while he caressed the soft hair of the boy. He wouldn't give in to Anakin just now, but he wasn't opposite the idea of another baby at all. To see their family grow satisfied an urge in him, that he didn't even know had been there before. Although he sometimes yearned to go on missions off world again with his mate, he had made his peace with staying here, teaching the youglings and watching their children grow up. It was a good life after all. 

So if it was the wish of the Force to grace them with another child Obi-Wan wouldn't complain. 

The more the better.


End file.
